Gimme the light (woogyu series)
by David Rd
Summary: Sunggyu mengalami kebutaan setelah terlibat dalam kecelakaan serius. Woohyun adalah pria bertemperamen tinggi dan berhati dingin karena pengalaman masa lalunya yang kelam. Akankah keduanya menemukan titik terang adanya kebahagiaan? Woogyu fic, angst, drama, romance, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**GIMME THE LIGHT**

**Title : Gimme The Light**

**Length : Chapter 1/?**

**Pairing : Woogyu**

**Genre : Angst, drama, romance**

**Note : **

**Huahahaha burakakakak baru pernah nie update ff Woogyu di sini… happy Reading^^…**

Di sini, pertama kali aku melihatnya. Di sini pertama kali aku jatuh hati padanya. Di sini aku pertama kali melupakan semua kesedihan dan kehilangan yang aku alami. Aku tak percaya, hanya dengan melihatnya aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini. Dengan melihatnya aku merasa bersyukur bahwa aku masih diberi kemudahan dan keberkahan dalam hidup.

Tapi di sini lah, aku harus menangis lagi. Di sini lah aku harus menyadari bahwa semua adalah salahku dan aku harus bertanggung jawab atas yang terjadi padanya. Di sinilah aku tertunduk dan menatap dengan lemah menyadari bahwa akulah yang telah bersalah dan mengubah nasibnya menjadi begitu menderita.

-**davidrd**-

Anak-anak kecil berlarian di tengah taman kota yang kebetulan sedang sangat ramai. Maklum saja ini hari libur, tentu banyak orang tua yang mengajak anak mereka kemari untuk sekadar berlibur dan refreshing, menghindari asap polusi dan bisingnya hiruk pikuk dan ramainya lalu lalang di kota. Aku hanya menatap hampa pada beberapa anak yang berkejaran di beberapa sudut taman. Ayah atau ibu mereka sibuk berteriak-teriak mengingatkan mereka agar berhati-hati. Ada juga seorang ayah yang sedang mengajari anaknya cara mengendarai sepeda. Di beberapa tempat anak-anak sibuk menikmati makanan yang dibuatkan oleh ibu mereka dan dengan riangnya tertawa membuatku iri.

Aku terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Pertama, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai di tempat ini. Yang aku tahu, setelah bangun tidur dari keadaan yang sangat tidak nyaman, kakiku mengantarkanku ke tempat ini. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku celana dan kembali melangkah menuju salah satu bangku yang ada di bawah pohon sakura. Kudengar sekilas ada seorang pria sedang berteriak kecil memanggil seseorang, mungkin anaknya.

"Sungjong-ah, Jongie neo eodiya?" suara itu semakin mendekat ke arahku dan aku tersadar ketika asal suara itu adalah seorang pria yang menabrak tubuhku mengakibatkan aku terjatuh. Aku yang notabene cepat marah segera berdiri dan mencengkeram erat kerah baju pria di hadapanku yang kebetulan memegang sebuah es krim yang isinya sudah tumpah ke kemejaku.

"FUCK YOU! KALAU JALAN PAKE MATA! APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT ORANG SEBESAR INI SEDANG BERJALAN? GEEZZ KAU BUTA ATAU APA?" pria itu tersentak oleh teriakanku yang juga membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar segera menatap ke arah kami berdua. Beberapa orang tua mencoba menutupi telinga anak mereka supaya tidak mendengar kata-kata umpatan yang tidak pantas mereka dengar.

"Mi..mian..mianhae tuan," pria itu berusaha meraba lenganku yang masih sibuk mengkeram kerahnya. Tangannya bergetar dan raut mukanya menunjukkan ketakutan,"SEKARANG BAJUKU KOTOR KARENA ULAHMU, AISH SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK PERGI KE TEMPAT INI. KENAPA AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN ORANG MENYEBALKAN SEPERTI INI DI HARI LIBUR," kusentakkan tubuhnya ke tanah dan seolah kehilangan keseimbangan, pria itu terjatuh tersungkur di tanah. Kuakui, aku memang pemarah, hal itulah yang membuat banyak bawahanku merasa takut padaku. Selain pemarah, aku benar-benar kasar dan suka akan kekerasan, itulah sebabnya pacarku meninggalkanku.

"Mi..mian..mianhae," pria itu terus berujar demikian seraya tangannya meraba di tanah mencoba mencari sepatuku atau lebih tepatnya mencari tahu dimana aku berdiri.

Aku yang merasa terganggu dan jijik melihat tingkahnya segera berujar,"AISH KAU BUTA ATAU APA?" kusepak tanah yang ada di dekat kakiku ke arahnya kemudian aku berjalan menjauh dari pria itu. Aku berusaha menghilangkan bekas noda es krim yang ada di kemejaku sambil terus berjalan tak memedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang sinis padaku atau bahkan mungkin membenciku karena sikapku yang seperti itu.

PLAK

"Ouch," kupegang kepalaku yang baru saja dilempar ranting pohon oleh seorang anak kecil yang sekarang berdiri dengan gagah sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapanku.

"AHJUSSI, KAU ORANG JAHAT!" dia berteriak.

"Mwo? Apa salahku?" aku berusaha memahami apa yang ia katakan.

"Ahjussi tidak punya perasaan," dia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku.

"Wae?"

Dia berusaha melemparkan ranting pohon lain ke wajahku, tapi aku dengan cekatan menangkapnya. Aku mendekati anak kecil itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya sambil menunjukkan wajah yang agak galak. Ehm, walaupun aku sering hilang kesabaran pada semua orang, tapi satu yang aku tak bisa adalah marah kepada anak kecil. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepada anak kecil atau bertindak kasar pada mereka.

"Apa salah ahjussi sehingga kau melempar ranting ini ke kepala ahjussi tadi?" kedua tanganku memegang pundak pria kecil di hadapanku.

"Ahjussi orang jahat. Ahjussi sudah membuat uncle Sunggyu sedih," dia berbicara dengan lantangnya.

"Uncle.. Sung..Gyu?"

"Iya. Ahjussi sudah membuat uncle bersedih."

"Wae? Aku tak kenal uncle Sung… atau siapa itu, jadi bagaimana bisa ahjussi membuatnya bersedih."

"Ahjussi sudah mengatakan kalau uncle Sunggyu buta. Semua orang di sini tahu kalau uncle Sunggyu memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi bisakah ahjussi tidak memarahinya hanya karena uncle menabrakmu?"

Jadi, yang dimaksud dengan uncle Sunggyu oleh anak ini adalah pria yang menabrakku tadi. Oh, tunggu, jadi pria itu benar-benar buta? Aish, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Dia pasti sangat marah saat aku mengata-ngatainya tadi.

"Komaya, siapa namamu?"

"Sungjong, Mun Sungjong ahjussi."

"Sungjong-ah, ahjussi tidak memarahi uncle mu. Ahjussi hanya meminta agar uncle mu itu lebih berhati-hati saat berjalan. Itu saja," aish di sinilah aku, berusaha membela diri di depan anak kecil. Betapa payahnya aku.

"Aniya, aku melihat sendiri ahjussi marah kepada uncle Sunggyu dan mengata-ngatai kalau uncle Sunggyu itu buta. Kata ayahku, kita tidak boleh menyebutkan kekurangan fisik orang dengan cara kasar seperti yang ahjussi lakukan. Ahjussi harus minta maaf!"

"Mwo? Aigoo, Sungjong-ah ahjussi sedang ada kepentingan lain," aku berusaha menghindar agar tidak bertemu dengan pria buta tadi atau uncle Sunggyu seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sungjong.

"Ahjussi pengecut. Masa menemui uncle Sunggyu saja tidak berani. Walaupun badan ahjussi sangat besar seperti raksasa, tapi meminta maaf saja tidak berani. Huh ahjussi payah. Ahjussi adalah orang kejam dan payah yang pernah kutemui," Sungjong membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak berjalan menjauh dariku.

Tanpa sadar aku mencegahnya,"Sungjong-ah jankanman! Ahjussi akan meminta maaf." Oh God apa yang telah kulakukan? Inikah Nam Woohyun yang semua orang kenal? Bagaimana bisa aku menyetujui untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, orang yang telah merusak kemejaku.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ayo ikut aku ahjussi," tangan kecil itu menarik tanganku ke arah pria tadi yang sekarang sedang terduduk di tanah sambil berusaha membersihkan dirinya dari tanah yang menempel di bajunya walaupun ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

Sungjong melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku dan berjongkok di dekat pria yang adalah uncle-nya itu sambil berkata,"Uncle, jangan bersedih. Sungjong sudah menangkap orang jahat yang membuat uncle sedih. Sekarang uncle ayo berdiri," tangan kecil itu terulur dan membantu pria malang itu berdiri.

"Sungjong-ah, kemana saja kau? Uncle sangat khawatir. Uncle takut kalau terjadi hal-hal buruk padamu."

"Mianhae uncle, tadi Sungjong pergi mengejar kupu-kupu. Oh ya, Sungjong membawa orang jahat yang sudah membuat uncle bersedih."

Aku hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Di sinilah aku dipanggil dengan sebutan orang jahat oleh seorang anak kecil.

"Orang jahat? Siapa Sungjong-ah? Tidak ada orang jahat di dunia ini Sungjong," pria itu mencoba memberikan penjelasan pada Sungjong yang terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Ahjussi ini orang jahat uncle. Dia sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk pada uncle, jadi dia harus minta maaf pada uncle. Ayo ahjussi, minta maaf sekarang."

"Ehem, sorry," ucapku singkat, namun aku mendapat tatapan sengit dari Sungjong. Anak kecil itu seolah mengatakan padaku bahwa pernyataan maafku tidak diterima olehnya.

"Mi..mianhae Sunggyu-ssi," ucapku untuk kedua kalinya.

Sungjong berjalan ke arahku dan menarik tangan kananku sehingga terulur ke arah Sunggyu yang masih tidak mengerti apa-apa. Anak kecil itu membuatku dan Sunggyu bersalaman, kemudian dia menatapku,"Ahjussi, katakan kenapa ahjussi meminta maaf."

"Aish, baiklah Sungjong. Sunggyu-ssi mianhae karena telah berbicara kasar padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata kasar padamu terutama di tempat umum seperti ini. Maaf sekali lagi," aku mengeratkan salamanku seolah memberikan tanda padanya bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal.

Pria Sunggyu itu sedikit merona mendengar permintaan maafku, dia menunduk dan berkata,"Gwaenchana…."

"Nam Woohyun," aku menjawab.

"Ah, gwaenchana Woohyun-ssi. Aku yang salah."

"Wah, ada darah!" Sungjong berteriak membuat aku dan Sunggyu langsung panik.

"Mana Sungjong?"

"Lengan uncle Sunggyu berdarah," dia menunjukkan darah yang keluar dari luka gores di lengan Sunggyu. Itu pasti luka saat ia terjatuh tadi.

Itulah, pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Itulah pertama kali aku menyadari bahwa sikapku selama ini tidak disukai oleh banyak orang, seorang anak kecil lah yang telah membuka mataku yang tertutup rapat selama ini.

**-davidrd-**

Sejak hari itu, aku tahu bahwa Sunggyu adalah seorang pria baik hati yang selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun walaupun ia tidak tahu apakah orang yang ia senyumi itu memberikan senyuman balik untuknya atau tidak. Ia adalah pria yang jarang sekali marah dan sangat rendah hati. Ketika orang menyalahkan dia akan suatu perbuatan, dia adalah orang pertama yang akan meminta maaf walaupun bukan dia yang berbuat salah.

Hari ini, tepat seminggu aku mengenal pria bernama Kim Sunggyu itu. Dan hari ini juga aku kembali berjalan di taman yang sama dengan minggu lalu dan senyumku terkembang ketika kulihat orang yang sangat ingin kutemui ada di sana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Aku sangat sukar bergaul apalagi dengan seseorang yang bukan tipeku, tapi di sinilah aku sekarang berjalan dengan santai dan bahagia menuju arah seorang pria yang sibuk menceritakan sesuatu kepada keponakan kecilnya.

"Jadi, ketika si suami istri dari keluarga kaya yang kikir itu berusaha mendapatkan kekayaan seperti yang diperoleh keluarga si miskin, mereka justru mendapatkan petaka Sungjong-ah."

"Uh, uncle Woohyun!" Sungjong yang mengerti akan kehadiranku berseru seketika membuat Sunggyu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain, walaupun ia tidak tahu dimana aku berada.

Aku melambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua,"Sungjong-ah, annyeong!"

"Annyeong uncle," dia berlari memeluk kakiku, maklum saja aku terlalu tinggi untuknya yang baru saja berumur empat tahun.

"Sunggyu-ssi, apa kabar?" aku menggendong Sungjong dan duduk di samping Sunggyu yang sekarang ikut tersenyum.

"Kabar baik Woohyun-ssi."

"Uncle, kenapa uncle kemari?" Sungjong bertanya padaku.

"Hm? Wae? Apa uncle tidak boleh datang kemari?" aku menunjukkan muka memelasku pada Sungjong yang langsung tersenyum,"Ani, tentu saja uncle boleh datang kemari. Sungjong senang sekali uncle datang kemari, jadi Sungjong dan uncle Sunggyu punya teman bermain," aku begitu gemas mendengar jawaban lugu dari anak kecil di gendonganku itu, sehingga membuatku mencubit pipinya yang sedikit tembem.

"Hahaha ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" aku menoleh ke arah Sunggyu yang tentu saja tidak bisa mengetahui posisi wajahku secara tepat.

"Uncle Sunggyu sedang menceritakan kisah Nolbu dan Hongbu uncle."

"Benarkah? Apakah ceritanya sudah selesai?"

"Aigoo, uncle sudah terlambat. Ceritanya baru saja selesai waktu uncle datang," Sungjong menggembungkan pipinya membuatku kembali mencubitnya.

"Ya sudahlah kalau memang sudah selesai. Ehem, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita membeli es krim? Uncle yang akan membelikannya? Eotte?" kupandang pria kecil di hadapanku itu.

"Es krim? Jincha?" mata bulat Sungjong berbinar ketika mendengar kata es krim keluar dari mulutku.

"Jincha. Sungjong mau yang rasa apa akan uncle belikan. Kau juga Sunggyu-ssi," aku mengalihkan pandangaku pada Sunggyu yang sibuk memilin-milin tepi sweater yang dipakainya.

"Sungjong ingin es krim coklat yang beeeesar uncle," kedua tangan Sungjong terkembang menggambarkan betapa besarnya es krim yang ingin ia beli.

"Geurae, ayo kita beli sekarang!" aku berdiri, masih tetap menggendong Sungjong.

"Sungjong-ah, jangan minta yang macam-macam pada uncle! Nanti kalau ayahmu marah bagaimana?" Sunggyu berusaha berdiri dan menggapai lengan kecil Sungjong.

"Sunggyu-ssi, aku hanya membelikan Sungjong es krim dan tidak membelikannya mobil. Tidak ada salahnya kan?" tangan kananku mencoba melepaskan tangan Sunggyu yang memegangi lengan Sungjong.

"Tapi Woohyun-ssi."

"Tenanglah, sebaiknya kau duduk di sini dan tunggu sampai kami kembali. Kami tidak akan lama," aku menepuk pundaknya pelan seolah memberikan isyarat bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan agar ia berhenti untuk khawatir.

"Ba..baik..baiklah Woohyun-ssi," dia menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui usulanku barusan.

"Uncle Sunggyu, kami akan segera kembali," ucap Sungjong yang begitu riang.

"Nde."

**-davidrd-**

Kami membeli tiga es krim coklat –rasa favorit Sungjong-. Satu es krim dengan ukuran besar dan dua dengan ukuran sedang. Lengan kiriku masih menopang tubuh mungil Sungjong yang sekarang tengah asyik-asyiknya menjilati es krim yang barusan kami beli. Kulihat Sunggyu sedang menggumamkan sesuatu sambil tubuhnya bergoyang mengikuti irama. Kabel earphone terjulur dari kedua telinganya dan mengarah pada sebuah i-pod. Dia pasti sedang mendengarkan lagu sembari menunggu kami kembali.

Aku kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Sunggyu yang menurutku sangat imut. Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnnya. Benar, umurku memang sudah dua puluh empat tahun dan aku sudah sering bergonta-ganti pacar, namun aku belum pernah merasa begitu kasmaran seperti saat ini.

Aku duduk di samping Sunggyu dan menepuk pelan pundaknya untuk memberikan tanda bahwa aku sudah kembali. Dia segera melepaskan earphone yang ia kenakan dan meletakkannya di bangku taman. Dengan sedikit gugup ia menatapku dan memberikan senyuman yang tidak bisa kulupakan selama seminggu ini.

"Your ice cream Sunggyu-ssi," aku mengulurkan es krim yang kuambil dari kantong plastik.

"Kamsahamnida Woohyun-ssi," dia menerima pemberianku itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya es krim. Ehm, Sunggyu-ssi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu," aku menatap Sunggyu yang sedang asyik membuka bungkus es krimnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya seolah penasaran mengenai apa yang akan kutanyakan.

"Oh, tentu saja Woohyun-ssi."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sungjong?" aku menatap Sungjong yang berlari-lari kecil bersama beberapa anak kecil lainnya di tengah taman.

"Sungjong? Dia anak dokter yang merawatku Woohyun-ssi. Ada apa?"

"Ani, aku kira dia keponakanmu."

"Semua orang mengira begitu. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan. Ibu Sungjong sudah meninggal dunia dan ayahnya sangat sibuk sehingga tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengurus Sungjong. Sedangkan aku, setelah aku kehilangan penglihatan aku merasa bosan berada di rumah sakit terus menerus, jadi aku pikir tak ada salahnya mengajak Sungjong keluar jalan-jalan," dia bercerita sambil menarik-narik tepi lengan sweaternya.

Betapa mulianya hati pria ini. Ada orang yang sangat baik hati di dunia ini, tapi kenapa dia diberi kekurangan yang sangat ini. Tuhan memberikannya cobaan yang sangat berat. Pria yang tampan dan baik hati ini pasti hidupnya akan lebih bahagia jika dia tidak buta seperti ini.

"Uhm, Woohyun-ssi, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Hah umurku?"

"Ne."

"Aku dua puluh empat tahun. Wae?"

"Ah, kau lebih muda dariku."

"Jadi haruskah aku memanggilmu Hyung?" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kalimat itu membuat wajah Sunggyu langsung merona.

"Kalau kau mau Woohyun-ssi."

"Baiklah Hyung," aku kembali tersenyum.

**-davidrd-**

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, dan sebelum sempat menyadari hal itu tiba-tiba saja langit berubah menjadi gelap. Aku mendongak menatap langit dan merasa bahwa hujan yang turun akan deras sehingga aku langsung menarik lengan Sunggyu yang langsung kebingungan karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Lenganku satunya membopong tubuh mungil Sungjong.

"Woohyun-ssi, waegurae?"

"Sepertinya akan hujan besar Sunggyu-ah," aku berkata masih sambil menarik tubuh Sunggyu.

"Uncle, kita berteduh di bawah sana saja!" Sungjong menunjukkan sebuah shelter di bawah pohon besar yang biasanya digunakan oleh orang-orang untuk berteduh.

"Ide bagus," kami berteduh di bawah shelter itu dan ketika kami baru saja sampai, hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Titik-titik air membasahi bumi dan membuat semua orang yang ada di taman melarikan diri. Beberapa orang tua cepat-cepat membawa anaknya ke dalam mobil dan pergi dari taman kembali ke rumah. Bodohnya aku karena memarkir mobil terlalu jauh sehingga aku tidak bisa berteduh di mobil. Shelter yang kami gunakan untuk bernaung juga tidaklah terlalu besar sehingga membuat aku dan Sunggyu harus duduk berhimpitan. Beruntung saja Sungjong masih kecil sehingga dia masih bisa kugendong dan hal itu jelas lebih menghemat tempat.

Suasana hening dan yang terdengar hanyalah derasnya air hujan yang terus turun bertubi-tubi. Sungjong yang biasanya cerewet membicarakan banyak hal sekarang tertidur dengan pulas di pangkuanku. Sebelumnya Sunggyu sudah menawarkan untuk bergantian menggendong Sungjong, tetapi aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mau dia kelelahan. Lagipula aku sangat ingin menggendong seorang anak. Ya, aku sangat menginginkan seorang anak. Satu tahun yang lalu, impianku itu hampir terwujud tetapi setelah sebuah kejadian naas impianku jadi kandas.

_Flashback_

_Aku berjalan dengan riang menuju apartemen yang sudah kutinggali selama lima tahun bersama kekasihku, Hyomin. Kedua tanganku penuh dengan hadiah yang baru saja kubeli di supermarket. Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan hadiahku ini akan segera dipakai dan aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana bayiku akan terlihat sangat lucu jika mengenakan aksesoris bayi ini. Ya, kekasihku sedang mengandung tiga bulan. Aku sangat senang mendengar berita kehamilannya sehingga aku sudah mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan bayi mulai saat ini. Kami berdua memang belum menikah, tetapi aku berniat menikahinya setelah anak kami lahir ke dunia._

"_Jagiya, aku membawa hadiah untukmu," aku berteriak menandakan kedatanganku._

_Tidak ada sahutan dan aku berusaha mencari ke dalam kamar tidur. Di sana aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa dan aku beralih menuju ke kamar mandi yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Aku melongokkan kepalaku berharap melihat kekasihku itu sedang mandi atau apa, yang jelas tidak pernah terpikir di benakku tubuh kekasihku itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar mandi dengan darah segar mengalir di bagian bawah tubuhnya._

_Aku langsung panik dan membawa kekasihku itu ke rumah sakit. Aku menangis dan berdoa pada Tuhan semoga ada keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang yang kucintai, kekasihku dan juga anakku. __Dokter dan beberapa suster sibuk bekerja di dalam ruang operasi dan aku hanya bisa menangis di luar bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku dan juga calon mertuaku._

_Lampu ruang operasi berganti warna hijau menandakan proses operasi sudah selesai. Dengan terburu-buru aku langsung mendatangi dokter yang baru saja keluar dengan muka cemas. _

"_Dok, bagaimana keadaan pacar saya dok?"_

_Dokter itu hanya melepaskan masker yang dipakainya dan menunduk menatap lantai sebelum akhirnya menghela napasnya dan berkata,"Maaf sekali Woohyun-ssi, kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Pasien sudah terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat penggugur kandungan sehingga anak yang dikandungnya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Beruntunglah keadaan pasien masih stabil sehingga pasien bisa selamat."_

"_Apa? Obat penggugur kandungan?"tanyaku tidak percaya._

"_Ne. pasien sengaja ingin menggugurkan kandungannya Woohyun-ssi."_

_Aku langsung terduduk mendengar pernyataan dari dokter itu._

_Beberapa hari setelah Hyomin sudah siuman, aku segera menanyakan hal yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku belakangan ini._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membunuh bayi kita? Apa maksud semuanya?"_

"_Oppa, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud," dia berkata tanpa menatapku._

"_Hyomin, jawab pertanyaanku. Aku tahu kau mengetahui apa yang kutanyakan tadi, jadi tidak usah berpura-pura lagi seolah kau tidak tahu apa-apa."_

"_Oppa, benar aku tidak tahu."_

"_Siapa Choi Hyungsik?"aku duduk di sebelahnya dan mengangkat dagunya membuat ia benar-benar menatapku._

"_Oppa," tubuhnya bergetar mendengarku menanyakan nama yang selama ini tidak pernah disangkanya akan keluar dari mulutku._

"_Kau berkencan dengannya?"_

"_Oppa."_

"_Apa kau juga tidur dengannya?"_

"_Oppa."_

"_Jawab aku dan jangan panggil aku oppa-oppa terus!"aku mengguncang tubuhnya sekuat tenaga membuat ia menangis ketakutan._

"_Katakan semuanya! Apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini Hyomin."_

"_Oppa, dia adalah kekasihku. Aku sudah berbohong selama ini padamu oppa. Maafkan aku, anak yang kukandung selama ini adalah anak dari hasil hubunganku dengannya, dan bukan dengan oppa."_

"_What? Apa kau bercanda Hyomin?" aku membelalak kaget dan marah. Saking geramnya aku mencengkeramkan tanganku ke lehernya beniat mencekiknya, namun aku segera tersadar bahwa tindakanku bisa membawaku ke penjara seumur hidup._

"_FUCK! Selama ini kau telah membohongiku, selama ini kau sudah menduakanku. Kurang ajar!" aku melemparkan vas bunga yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur ke pintu kamar hingga hancur berkeping-keping._

"_Oppa, aku ingin kembali padamu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu oppa, itulah sebabnya aku meminum obat penggugur kandungan itu. Aku tidak ingin punya anak dari Hyungsik oppa."_

"_Hah, apa kau pikir aku akan begitu saja menerimamu kembali. SHIT! Semuanya adalah malapetaka. Seharusnya aku percaya pada Hoya yang sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau berselingkuh di belakangku. Aku malah marah dan memutuskan persahabatan kami, dan semua itu gara-gara kau! Brengsek!" aku keluar dari kamar itu dan mambanting pintunya keras-keras._

_Pergi dari rumah sakit, aku menuju ke klub dan menghabiskan waktuku di sana. Aku minum sangat banyak bir hingga aku mabuk berat. Walaupun mabuk berat tapi aku menolak untuk diantar ke rumah dengan taksi. Aku memilih mengendarai mobilku sendiri dan hasilnya aku menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan sedang melintas di sebuah jalan sepi. Karena ketakutan akan dipenjara, aku segera melarikan diri dan meninggalkan korban kecelakaan itu di jalan._

_End of flashback_

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat handphone Sunggyu berdering. Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat untuk mengusir semua kenangan buruk yang pernah menimpaku itu. Sudah cukup aku menderita dan kehilangan akal sehat karena hal itu. Sekarang aku harus memulai semuanya dengan hal baru dan mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan buruk itu.

"Oh dokter," suara Sunggyu mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Ne, tapi aku ada di taman sekarang dan hujannya sangat deras. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang dok."

"Tenang dok, Sungjong ada bersamaku. Kami sedang berteduh sekarang, jadi tidak usah khawatir. Setelah hujannya reda aku akan segera ke rumah sakit."

"Ani, kami baik-baik saja. Dokter tidak perlu kemari. Aku yakin sebentar lagi hujan reda, jadi kami bisa segera ke rumah sakit."

"Ne."

Oh ya, aku baru ingat kalau ayah Sungjong seorang dokter dan Sunggyu adalah salah satu pasiennya. Kulihat Sunggyu menutup teleponnya dan aku langsung bertanya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Telepon penting?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Ayah Sungjong hanya mengingatkanku bahwa aku harus menjalani terapi di rumah sakit," dia berkata.

"Apakah mendesak?"

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi apa boleh buat. Hujan sangat deras, jadi mungkin terapi bisa diundur beberapa jam lagi," pria yang membuatku kagum karena kesabarannya itu kembali memainkan jarinya. Aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah kebiasaannya yang kurasa membuatnya tambah imut.

Sesaat aku punya ide. Hujan sudah agak reda, jadi tak ada salahnya kalau aku berlari ke parkiran dan membawa mobilku kemari.

"Sunggyu-ah, tunggu sebentar disini ya," ucapku sambil memberikan the sleeping Sungjong ke pangkuannya.

"Woohyun-ssi, mau kemana?"

"Tunggu saja sebentar. Aku tak akan pergi lama."

"Tapi hujannya masih deras."

Aku tidak mendengarkan perkataannya lagi karena aku sudah berlari menuju ke parkiran. Jas yang kupakai kuangkat tinggi-tinggi untuk melindungi tubuhku dari hujan. Untung saja aku adalah pelari yang cepat jadi aku bisa dengan cepat sampai di tujuanku.

Kutepuk pundak Sunggyu untuk menandakan bahwa aku sudah kembali.

"Berikan Sungjong padaku Sunggyu-ah," aku mengambil tubuh mungil Sungjong dan meletakkannya di kursi penumpang belakang supaya tidurnya tidak terganggu.

Aku keluar lagi sambil membimbing Sunggyu yang masih saja bingung ke dalam mobil. Kulingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya dan kubantu ia duduk di kursi samping tempatku duduk. Satu tanganku menutupi kepalanya agar ia tidak terantuk atap mobil. Seketika itu juga aku merasa seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menjalari tubuhku saat tanganku bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya. Dan setelah melihat wajahnya yang merona merah membuatku seperti telah menelan jutaan kupu-kupu yang menari-nari di dalam perutku.

"Gomawo Woohyun-ssi," dia berkata dan kubalas dengan mengusap-usap rambutnya yang membuatnya semakin merona.

"You're welcome Sunggyu hyung."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit keadaan kembali hening, namun keheningan kali ini terasa nyaman dan membuatku betah. Tidak seperti keheningan yang kami alami tadi yang membuat kami berdua kikuk dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Alunan music yang mengalun lembut menemani perjalanan kami. Masih terdengar dengkuran-dengkuran kecil yang berasal dari Sungjong di bangku belakang. Aku mencuri-curi pandang ke pria di sebelahku, walaupun dia juga tidak akan tahu kalau aku melihatnya secara langsung. Dia sedang memain-mainkan ujung sweaternya sambil bergumam mengikuti lirik dari lagu yang kami dengarkan.

Tanpa sadar tanganku menggenggam salah satu tangan Sunggyu dan aku pun berkata,"Aku yakin kalau kau terus melakukan itu, benang di sweatermu akan terurai semua Sunggyu hyung."

"Mwo?" dia menundukkan kepalanya dan seolah-olah sedang melihat kedua tangannya kemudian berkata,"Ah Woohyun-ssi, maafkan kebiasaanku. Aku harap kau tidak terganggu dengan kebiasaanku ini."

"You're so cute," dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar mulutku berkata sesuatu yang ada di hatiku tanpa ada persetujuan dari akal sehatku.

Sunggyu langsung berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah jendela mobil untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi keseluruhan wajahnya. Segera saja kutarik tanganku untuk membuatnya kembali rileks seperti semula. Namun terbersit di pikiranku untuk kembali menggoda Sunggyu karena melihat reaksinya yang lucu barusan.

"Wan kenapa mukamu memerah? Apa aku membuatmu blushing?"

"Woo-," dia berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, tapi suaranya terdengar bergetar,"apa yang kau katakan? Siapa yang blushing?"

"Hm, baiklah. Aku tahu aku punya daya tarik yang luar biasa pada semua orang. Mungkin kau juga terkena daya tarikku ini. Tidak usah malu padaku hyung," aku kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Woohyun-ssi, kau benar-benar playboy."

"Banyak orang yang berkata begitu Gyu hyung, mungkin karena aku terlalu tampan sehingga banyak orang yang mengejar-ngejarku dan langsung jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama," ups aku kelepasan. Bodoh sekali aku mengatakan satu hal yang pastinya akan membuat Sunggyu sedih.

"Um, mian aku tak bermaksud-," belum selesai aku berbicara, Sunggyu memotong perkataanku,"Pastinya kau sangat tampan Woohyun-ssi sehingga semua orang jatuh cinta padamu. Aku penasaran seperti apa ketampananmu itu."

"Gyu hyung, mianhae."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Woohyun-ssi. Bukan salahmu aku menjadi seperti ini. Ini salah orang lain dan kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," raut mukanya menjadi sedih walaupun ia berusaha mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Betapa tegarnya pria ini.

"Hyung, bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Wae? Kau selalu penasaran denganku? Kau tertarik denganku?"

What? Apa Sunggyu adalah seorang pembaca pikiran? Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat benar keadaannya. Ah sepertinya tidak, dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang pembaca pikiran. Dia hanyalah seorang pria tampan, manis dan perhatian. Hanya itu.

"Woohyun-ssi aku hanya bercanda, tidak usah dianggap serius. Lagian mana ada orang yang tertarik dengan seorang yang buta seperti aku ini. Aku sudah cukup senang masih ada orang yang mau berbicara padaku dan tidak melupakan keberadaanku di dunia ini," sekarang bibirnya mengembangkan senyum yang sangat tulus. Tapi aku tahu di balik ketulusan itu tersimpan kesedihan dan sakit yang amat dalam.

"Ah kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit hyung," aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Aku tidak ingin ia sedih berlarut-larut. Sunggyu akan terlihat lebih tampan ketika dia tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Akan kuparkirkan mobilnya di parkiran dulu, baru nanti kuantarkan kalian ke dalam," aku langsung masuk ke tempat parkir.

Aku kembali membopong Sungjong yang masih tertidur dan berjalan dengan tangan satunya memegang tangan Sunggyu yang sangat hangat. Kata orang, orang yang bertangan hangat adalah tipikal orang yang juga memiliki kepribadian hangat dan penyayang. Sekarang aku percaya akan hal itu.

Beberapa suster yang kami temui di lobi rumah sakit menyapa Sunggyu dengan ramah dan tersenyum melihat kami berdua yang bergandengan tangan. Aku merasa bahagia dan membayangkan jika Sungjong benar-benar anakku dan membayangkan bahwa Sunggyu adalah pendamping hidupku. Oh God aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria ini.

"Sunggyu hyung," seseorang berteriak memanggil nama Sunggyu di belakang tempat kami berdiri.

"Oh, dokter Lee pasti sudah lama menunggu," ucap Sunggyu.

Kami berdua berbalik dan apa yang kudapati sangat mengejutkan. Di hadapanku berdiri seorang yang sudah lama tidak kutemui, tepatnya aku mengusirnya dari kehidupanku. Hoya, sahabatku.

"HOYA/ WOOHYUN," aku dan Hoya berujar lemah bersamaan.

**-davidrd-**


	2. Chapter 2

**GIMME THE LIGHT**

**Title : Gimme The Light**

**Author : Davidrd**

**Length : Chapter 2/?**

**Pairing : Woogyu**

**Genre : Angst, drama, romance**

**Summary :**

**Sunggyu adalah pria baik hati yang menjadi buta karena terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan, sedangkan Woohyun adalah pria arrogant dan kasar yang memiliki masa lalu kelam dalam hal percintaan. **

**Bad at writing summaries.**

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku dan Hoya akan bertemu secepat ini. Sudah empat tahun aku tidak bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengannya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menuduhnya menyukai Hyomin dan menuduhnya telah memfitnah Hyomin. Betapa bodohnya aku, seorang sahabat sejati yang aku sia-siakan kesetiaannya.

"Dokter, kau mengenalnya?"

Dia memutuskan kontak mata kami dan beralih menatap Sunggyu,"Sudah berapa kali kubilang hyung, panggil aku Hoya. Dan ya, kami sudah saling kenal. Dia adalah-," belum sempat Hoya menyelesaikan perkataannya aku memberanikan diri untuk menyambungnya,"My best buddy."

"What?" Hoya melongo dan serasa tak percaya padaku.

"Hoya, I'm sorry for what I've done to you. Aku tahu aku telah salah mempercayai Hyomin saat itu. Kau benar Hoya, dia adalah penipu, wanita berbisa yang telah menghancurkan persahabatan kita. I'm so sorry," aku berjalan ke arahnya seraya melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada tangan Sunggyu.

"Woohyun, apakah ini benar-benar kau? Seorang Nam Woohyun yang keras kepala dan selalu merasa dirinya benar? Apakah ini benar-benar kau dan aku tak bermimpi?" Hoya mencoba mengucek matanya seperti mencoba membuktikan bahwa aku nyata dan bukan khayalan atau imajinasinya.

"Ya, ini benar-benar aku Howon-ah. Howon-ah mianhae."

"Aish, stop call me HOWON! You seem so weird calling me like that!" dia memelukku segera.

Aku sangat bahagia akhirnya aku menemukan my long lost friend. Dia masih seperti dulu, mudah sekali memaafkan orang, tapi juga mudah sekali marah kalau ada seseorang yang menyakiti sahabatnya. Dia adalah orang yang hebat yang tak akan pernah bisa kusakiti lagi. Sudah beruntung dia memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku, dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan membuatnya seperti dulu.

"Hoya I miss you so much," aku mengaku.

"Me too man."

"Appa," suara kecil Sungjong membuatku tersadar kalau pria kecil di gendonganku sudah terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Tapi tunggu, Appa? Apakah Sungjong ini anak Hoya?

"Hm, Jongie kemarilah," Hoya mengulurkan kedua tangannya mengambil Sungjong dari dalam gendonganku.

"Man, Sungjong anakmu?" aku bertanya pada pria berjas putih di hadapanku ini.

"Ne," dia tersenyum menatap Sungjong.

Bagus sekali, kehidupan sahabatku sempurna. Sangat sempurna bahkan. Seorang anak dan istri yang cantik di usia yang sudah matang dan pekerjaan yang bagus. Walaupun aku memiliki pekerjaan yang bagus, tetapi kehidupan asmaraku berantakan. Anak yang sudah kunanti-nantikan ternyata bukan darah dagingku dan dia juga sudah berselingkuh dariku, lebih parahnya lagi dia adalah seorang pembunuh.

"How about Hyomin Namgrease?" Hoya bertanya padaku membuatku hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan menghindari tatapan matanya yang seakan bisa menembus kepalaku.

"Hoya, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara tentang dia. Seorang pembohong yang telah berselingkuh di belakangku dan memiliki anak dari kekasih gelapnya dan seorang wanita jahat yang tega membunuh anaknya sendiri. Oh God, aku tak percaya aku mengencani seorang seperti itu," kedua tanganku menutupi wajahku.

Mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku, sahabat karibku itu menepuk pelan pundakku dan berkata,"Gwaenchana Namgrease. Kau bisa memulai lagi dari awal."

"Hoya, aku terlalu tua untuk berkencan sekarang. Tidak akan ada gadis yang mau berkencan dengan pria tua yang berperut buncit ini," kutunjukkan perutku yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata buncit dan malah sangat sixpack kepadanya membuatnya tertawa.

"Uncle Woohyun, uncle kenal dengan appa?" Sungjong memandang kami berdua dengan tatapan heran.

"Ya sayang, appa dan uncle Woohyun adalah teman baik," Hoya menatap putranya dengan penuh kasih. Seandainya aku bisa seperti itu.

"Uncle Sunggyu juga?" Sungjong berganti menatap Sunggyu yang hanya berdiri mematung karena tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya di saat-saat seperti itu. Aku juga lupa sekejap akan keberadaan Sunggyu di antara kami.

"Tidak Jongie," dengan lemah lembut Sunggyu menjawab pertanyaan si kecil.

"Tapi sekarang kan Uncle Sunggyu dan Uncle Woohyun juga berteman," Sungjong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan berkata kembali,"Kita semua berteman, Jongie neomu joha."

"Kau punya anak yang begitu cerdas Hoya," ucapku.

Pertemuanku dengan Sunggyu merupakan sebuah berkah yang sangat kusyukuri. Karena bertemu dengan pria menakjubkan itu, aku kembali bertemu dengan sahabat karibku yang telah lama kusakiti dan bertemu dengan malaikat kecil yang membuatku makin merindukan sosok anak dalam kehidupanku.

Sejak bertemu dengan Hoya hari itu, aku mengetahui kalau Hoya adalah seorang duda sekarang. Istrinya meninggal saat ia melahirkan Sungjong. Hari-harinya hanya disibukkan dengan mengurus Sungjong dan bekerja. Dia adalah seorang dokter spesialis mata yang terkenal dan mapan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak mencari pengganti ibu Sungjong. Aku tahu semua itu akan sangat susah, apalagi mencoba melupakan seorang yang pernah kita cintai sepenuh hati.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kantorku membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Kuletakkan pulpen yang sedianya ada di genggaman tanganku dan kutatap pintu kantor sambil berujar,"Masuk."

Myungsoo masuk ke dalam ruanganku membawa setumpukan file yang harusnya kukerjakan minggu lalu ditemani seorang pria di belakangnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu ada pegawai berwajah seperti itu di kantorku.

"Bos, ini semua file yang harus kau selesaikan minggu lalu," pemuda tampan itu meletakkan tumpukan file yang dibawanya ke atas meja kerjaku. Setelah selesai melakukannya ia membenarkan letak kemejanya dan memberikan tanda padaku bahwa ia akan memperkenalkan orang baru.

"Bos, dia adalah pengacara baru yang baru masuk kerja mulai minggu kemarin. Tapi karena kau tidak pernah ada di kantor, jadi dia baru bisa menemuimu sekarang," sekali lagi Myungsoo berkata dengan sopannya.

"L-ah, panggil aku hyung. Aku sangat benci ketika mendengarmu memanggilku dengan sebutan bos."

"Tapi bos."

"Hyung untukmu," kutekankan pengucapanku pada kata 'hyung'.

"Baiklah hyung."

"Bagus sekali. Ehem, siapa namamu?" aku beralih ke pria di samping Myungsoo yang mengenakan kemeja biru muda dengan dasi merah marun.

"Jang Dongwoo imnida. Saya pengacara baru perusahaan ini. Senang bertemu dengan anda Mr. Nam," dia membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian kembali berdiri tegak.

Hm, penampilannya sangat menarik. Kalau dia tidak memperkenalkan diri, mungkin aku akan mengira kalau ia adalah seorang entertainer. Potongan dan warna rambutnya yang bisa dikatakan sedikit nyleneh cukup membuktikan bahwa ia bukan seorang pengacara seperti kebanyakan pengacara. Bukan hanya itu saja, jika diperhatikan sekilas, orang ini bahkan tidak mirip pengacara sama sekali. Wajahnya yang boleh kukatakan mirip dinosaurus dengan mata tajam dan bibir yang tebal menambah kesan aneh, tapi tetap tampan.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Semoga kerja sama kita berjalan lancar," aku berdiri dan menyalaminya menyudahi pikiranku tentang pegawai baruku.

"Allright sir," dia menyalamiku dan tersenyum lebar sampai barisan gigi putihnya hampir terlihat semua membuatnya makin mirip dengan hewan reptile yang hidup jutaan tahun lalu yang disebut dinosaurus.

"By the way Dongwoo-ssi, it's lunch time already, would you mind take a lunch with us."

"Uhm, I'm sorry sir, it's not my intention to be rude but I have another appointment right now."

"Aigoo, if that's really important appointment then it's okay," dia kembali tersenyum tahu aku tidak marah atau kecewa dengan penolakan halusnya,"But," mendengat kata tetapi pengacara dino ini melemparkan tatapan khawatir,"You shouldn't call me 'sir'. I think I'm younger than you, so just call me Woohyun."

"What?" matanya hampir melotot tidak percaya mendengar apa yang "Oh sorry sir, I don't know if I can do that cuz you are my boss after all. I should respecting you sir."

"Aish, why should everyone keep calling me stupid names by the way?" ucapku dengan sedikit kesal pada Myungsoo yang masih tidak bergerak dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya sama sekali seperti biasa. Terkadang aku heran, Myungsoo ini manusia atau mannequin.

"It's just natural Boss, ups hyung I mean," ujar Myungsoo.

"That's right sir," Dongwoo membenarkan.

"Okay then just call me whatever you want guys," I throw my arm in the air frustrated," But next time you should join us on lunch Dongwoo-ssi," I giving him a threatening look as I said.

"A-all-allright sir," dia membungkukkan badannya.

Aku memang seorang workaholic. Setiap hari kuhabiskan di kantor bersama timbunan file dan data-data perusahaan serta produk dan penawaran. Aku kurang menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang terdekatku, mungkin hal itu juga yang membuat Hyomin merasa kesepian dan mencoba mencari perhatian dari laki-laki lain. Namun, setelah aku putus dengannya, kebiasaan workaholic ku semakin parah. Aku bahkan sering mengurung diri di kantor dan menginap bermalam-malam lamanya di kantor dan tidak pulang ke rumah. Kuhabiskan waktuku untuk memikirkan tentang pekerjaan sehingga aku bisa melupakan semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

Myungsoo adalah salah satu sahabat karibku juga. Dia satu tahun lebih muda dariku, tapi ia lebih dewasa dariku. Aku, Hoya dan Myungsoo kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Aku di fakultas Seni, Hoya di Kedokteran sedangkan Myungsoo di fakultas Ekonomi. Aku menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan karena paksaan dari orang tuaku, tapi aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu. Karena aku menikmatinya.

Ketika aku mengalami masa-masa sulit kehilangan Hyomin, Myungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada di sebelahku dan memberiku semangat. Ia akan menyeretku dari ruangan kantorku dan memaksaku sarapan. Dia akan mengomeliku satu jam lamanya kalau aku sampai lupa makan apalagi kalau aku sampai melamun dan ketahuan olehnya. Dia memang dongsaengku, tapi ia bertindak seperti hyung bagiku. Aku bangga dan bahagia dia ada di sampingku selalu.

Akhir-akhir ini setelah aku bertemu dengan Sunggyu, Myungsoo sering menyinggung kenapa aku sering tersenyum sendiri bahkan di saat-saat yang tidak lucu. Aku menceritakan padanya kalau aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang hebat. Dia sangat bahagia mendengar berita bahwa aku sudah bisa melupakan Hyomin sepenuhnya dan beralih kepada orang lain. Aku juga mengatakan padanya kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan Hoya dan meminta maaf padanya. Hal itu lebih membuatnya bahagia. Akhirnya persahabatan kami bisa diselamatkan.

"Hyung, kapan kau akan mengenalkanku dengan orang istimewa itu?" Myungsoo bertanya sambil memainkan makanannya dengan sumpit.

"Molla," ucapku enteng.

"Hey bukannya aku pelit Myung! It's just.. We're still not close enough, Myung".

"Aigoo Namgrease hyung, That shouldn't be the reason though. I think you should have tried harder and put more effort to chase him", Myungsoo menepuk pundakku seolah mencoba memberikanku semangat. "Wait! Or is he blind since he couldn't recognize your handsome face? Close enough to see you standing before him with lots of charisma which will let him fly high? Hm?".

Aku mendesah pelan dan menundukkan kepalaku sesaat mendengar ucapan Myungsoo yang sebenarnya hanya bersifat gurauan tapi sayangnya itulah kenyataan yang ada.

"Well, He can't see me Myung. I mean he's blind, ermm literally blind", I said softly while gaining a startled look from Myungsoo.

Shocked by my words, Myungsoo could only stay silent and lowered his head as he felt guilty for saying those words. "Hyung, mianhae", he finally spoke with head still hung low.

"It's alright Myung. Well, I think I would do your first suggestion to put more effort to get him. Ah..what about arrange a meeting ? I mean you and I will meet him together. Maybe it will help you to find the answer why I've been like this after you see him in person".

"Jincha? It would be nice then", Myungsoo's eyes sparkled as he heard my suggestion about meeting with the 'Kim Sunggyu' guy.

"Ah! We can ask Hoya to join us too. We'll invite him to make it less obvious. It's been a long time since the last time we gathered altogether, right? I really miss the moments of our past Myung", by saying that my thoughts wondered to recall my precious memories about my colleges periods when we're still the big three solid best friend just like the three musketeers.

"That's a good idea. You are really my best dongsaeng ever Myung."

Di apartemen Sunggyu+Dongwoo

"Gyu, sebentar lagi aku akan berhasil menemukan penjahat yang telah menabrakmu. Polisis sudah meneliti CCTV di TKP dan beberapa kejelasan sudah didapat. Sekarang pihak kepolisian sedang mengerahkan tim ahli untuk mencari tahu mobil yang menabrakmu itu Gyu," Dongwoo duduk di sofá apartemen sederhana yang telah bertahun-tahun mereka huni bersama.

Lelaki yang diajak bicara hanya mendengarkan dengan baik perkataan sahabatnya tanpa memberikan tanggapan. Dulu, dia memang sangat bersemangat ketika diajak membicarakan perkembangan kasus tabrak lari yang dialaminya karena pria yang tidak bisa melihat ini berpikir bahwa mencari pelakunya adalah hal yang tepat. Tetapi, jujur saja akhir-akhir ini ia sempat melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat karena kecelakaan. Semuanya karena seorang Nam Woohyun.

Orang yang baru dikenalnya belum lama ini bisa membuatnya melamun berjam-jam dan bahkan tersenyum sendiri. Sudah beberapa kali Dongwoo menegur pria berambut karamel itu karena ia tidak mendengarkan perkataannya mengenai perilaku aneh direktur di tempat kerjanya yang baru. Dan sepertinya hal itu terulang lagi sekarang.

"Gyuzizi, aigoo apakah kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku lagi?" Dongwoo memanyunkan bibirnya walaupun ia tahu bahwa Sunggyu tidak akan bisa melihatnya, seberapa jelekpun ia membuat ekspresi di wajahnya, tapi tetap saja si Dino memonyongkan bibir tebalnya. "Gyu, helllooooo?" karena kesal tidak mendapat tanggapan akhirnya Dongwoo memilih untuk mengguncang tubuh Sunggyu.

Kriing kriiing

Sunggyu yang tadinya membengong sempurna langsung saja merogoh handphone yang berada di saku celananya. Aish, Dongwoo hanya bisa makin manyun ketika diketahui bahwa sahabatnya itu bisa terlepas dari lamunan berkat teleponnya yang berdering dan bukannya karena guncangan keras yang dilancarkan olehnya.

"Yoboseyo," Sunggyu menyapa sang penelepon.

Dongwoo otomatis mendekat ketika didengar olehnya suara Sunggyu berubah menjadi manis dan sedikit mengandung unsur malu membuatnya penasaran siapa yang sebenarnya sedang berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu. Tidak mungkin kan dokter Howon yang menelepon Sunggyu, karena walaupun mereka berdua dekat tapi belum pernah pria yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara ini mendapati sahabatnya berbicara demikian padanya.

"Oh, Woohyun-ah. Waegurae?" Dongwoo makin mendekatkan telinganya ke sisi telepon Sunggyu yang satunya dan dia melewatkan nama yang terselip dari bibir Sunggyu. Beruntunglah Sunggyu tidak bisa melihat, karena kalau Sunggyu yang dulu tentu saja ia sudah memukul kepala Dongwoo dengan benda terdekat yang ada di jangkauannya. Huh, betapa galaknya ia ketika tahu ada orang yang menguping pembicaraannya.

"Mwo? Makan malam? Ah, bersama Dr. Lee? Geurae," Dongwoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar tiap kata yang diucapkan pria buta di sampingnya itu. "Hm, kalau begitu bolehkan aku mengajak seorang teman? Jincha? Geurae aku akan datang bersama my bestfriend kalau begitu," Dongwoo yang masih sibuk mencermati pembicaraan sahabatnya langsung melotot ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya pada dadanya dia mengucapkan,"Mwo? Aku? Apa Sunggyu sudah gila?" tanpa menimbulkan suara tentu saja. Setelah Sunggyu menutup teleponnya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke sisi di mana Dongwoo masih duduk termangu seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Yah, kau sudah selesai menguping?" Sunggyu meraba apapun yang ada di depannya berusaha mencari keberadaan Dongwoo.

"What? Aigoo Gyu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" ujar Dongwoo sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Jang Dongwoo, aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Sudah alamiah kalau aku mengetahui sifatmu yang suka menguping itu," sambil manyun tidak setuju terhadap perkataan Gyu yang mengatainya suka menguping Dongwoo kemudian berkata,"Yah, aku bukannya suka menguping. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang berbicara denganmu. Apa itu salah? Lagian siapa si yang bicara denganmu? Kenapa kau membawa-bawa namaku Gyu?"

"Oh, itu teman baruku. Dia mengajakku dinner," raut muka sang hámster yang tadinya tegang memerah seketika saat menyebut kata 'teman baru'.

"Hm, dinner? Lalu kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?" Dongwoo masih tidak mengerti.

"Dia pergi bersama Dr. Lee jadi akan lebih baik kalau aku pergi bersamamu Woo."

"Hah, kau ingin aku jadi orang ketiga di kencan pertamamu?"

"Mwo? Kencan? Siapa yang bilang kalau ini kencan? Lagipula kalau ini kencan mana mungkin dia bersama Dr. Lee?"

"Arraseo. Jadi kau ingin doublé date begitu? Kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah lama suka dengan Dr. Lee, jadi kau mengajakku ke sana kan?" dengan isengnya Dongwoo menyenggolkan bahunya ke bahu Sunggyu.

"Yah, Jang Dongwoo! Tanyakan padaku kenapa aku berteman denganmu?"

"Aigoo Gyuzizi, kau hanya terlalu menyayangiku, itu saja. Aku benar kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?" Dongwoo merangkul pundak Sunggyu yang hanya bisa membalasnya dengan dengusan kecil. Dongwoo memang kadang bersikap kekanak-kanakan apalagi ketika ia hanya bersama dengan Sunggyu. Walaupun ia seorang pengacara, tapi tingkahnya bisa mengalahkan anak TK.

Aku mondar-mandir di depan cermin besar di kamarku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa sekarang aku bertingkah seperti pemuda yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Oh My God, seorang Nam Woohyun yang bisa dikatakan sangat expert di bidang percintaan ini menjadi kalang kabut dan salah tingkat ketika harus menghadapi seorang bernama Kim Sunggyu.

Setelah mengacak-acak seluruh isi lemari untuk mencari pakaian yang kuanggap cocok selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam, akhirnya aku menyerah dan merbahkan tubuhku ke kasur sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aish, apa yang harus aku pakai? Pakaian seperti apa yang Sunggyu suka?" lidahku tiba-tiba terasa kelu mengingat apa yang barusan kukatakan. Sunggyu tidak akan tahu bagaimanapun aku berpakaian, bahkan jika aku berjalan telanjang bulat sekalipun dia tidak akan tahu kecuali pria berambut karamel itu merabanya. Betapa bodohnya dirimu Nam Woohyun. Di sini aku menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam hanya untuk mondar-mandir melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

"Hyung, are you ready?" suara Myungsoo yang ceria terdengar dari luar kamarku.

"Wait a minute L," langsung kusambar pakaian yang ada di tumpukan teratas dari seluruh pakaian yang baru saja kuacak-acak beberapa saat lalu. Secepat kilat kupakai shirt v-neck warna hitam dan kupadukan dengan jaket abu-abu yang tersampir di headboard tempat tidur.

"Yah hyung, jangan bilang kalau kau mengacak-acak seluruh pakaian di kamarmu hanya untuk memakai itu?" ujar Myungsoo sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pakaian yang menempel di tubuh berototku.

"Ada yang salahkah?" kuamati pakaian yang menempel dengan indahnya di kulitku. Tidak ada yang salah menurutku. Pakaian yang kukenakan normal saja, sepasang celana jeans hitam dengan shirt hitam dan jaket warna abu-abu.

"Oh, come on hyung. Apa kau tidak punya pakaian yang lebih santai dari ini? Kau tahu, aku serasa akan pergi ke kunjungan bisnis kalau begini caranya," Myungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya seolah frustasi melihat hyungnya yang biasanya paling jenius dalam masalah fashion sekarang berubah menjadi idiot dalam sekejap saja hanya karena seorang Kim Sunggyu. Hal ini membuat Myungsoo semakin penasaran, siapa sebenarnya Kim Sunggyu yang sudah membuat Nam Woohyun menjadi seperti ini.

Setelah berkutat memilih pakaian yang cocok untukku, kami berdua segera pergi ke tempat tujuan. Sebuah restaurant elite dengan design interior yang menimbulkan kesan elegan dan romantic menjadi pilihan kami. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasannya, tetapi karena restaurant ini juga tempat di mana kami bertiga (aku, Hoya, dan Myungsoo) sering nongkrong semasa kami masih bersama.

Kuedarkan pandanganku sesaat setelah memasuki restaurant yang masih saja memberikan efek tenang dan damai padaku, walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku tidak datang kemari. Dengan gugup kucari-cari sosok berambut karamel di antara puluhan pengunjung yang sedang ada di sana. Myungsoo menggandeng lenganku sambil setengah menyeret tubuhku yang terpaku persis di depan pintu masuk restaurant. Wait, Myungsoo sudah melihat di mana Sunggyu berada kalau begitu.

"Hyung, bisakah kau bersikap normal? Hm, aku tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta, tapi tidak perlu menunjukkan tingkah bodohmu seperti ini juga hyung," Myungsoo membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat wajahku memerah seketika.

"Myung, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya si," aku memegangi jantungku yang berdetak sangat kencang membuatku takut kalau-kalau bisa meledak kapan saja. Myungsoo melirik ke arahku sekilas dan berkata,"Hyung, aku terlalu muda untuk jatuh cinta. Aku tidak ingin patah hati dan menjadi orang idiot sepertimu Hyung."

Mendengar ucapannya aku langsung memanyunkan bibirku. Memang benar aku sempat menjadi idiot selama beberapa saat karena putus cinta, tapi dia tidak bisa seenaknya mengataiku begitu. Hatiku sangat sakit waktu itu, coba saja kalau dia yang merasakan. Huft, sudah bagus aku tidak bunuh diri waktu itu.

"Kalian sudah datang," kulihat Hoya berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya sambil tersenyum ceria ke arah kami. Tidak lupa dia melambaikan tangannya menyuruh kami cepat mendekat dan duduk di kursi kosong di sana. Aku bisa melihat sosok pria berambut karamel yang duduk manis di salah satu kursi itu. Dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan seseorang di sampingnya. Mungkin itu temannya yang ia ajak kemari.

"Hoya hyung, sudah lama menunggu?" Myungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Sosok pria di sebelah Sunggyu menolehkan wajahnya dan terlihatlah muka mirip dino yang sepertinya pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Omo, Myungsoo-ssi," orang itu berkata,"Ternyata teman dokter Lee adalah Anda," dengan sopannya ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit member hormat pada L.

"Wah, Dongwoo hyung, jangan bilang kalau kau teman dari Sunggyu-ssi?" Myungsoo terlihat sangat tertarik dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya. "Ne, saya teman Sunggyu. Oh, Mr. Nam Anda datang juga," pria dino itu menatapku sekarang membuat Sunggyu juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

Wah jantungku makin berdetak kencang tak karuan. Sunggyu hyung berhentilah menatapku dengan senyuman manismu itu. Aku bisa pingsan di sini kalau dia terus-terusan tersenyum seperti itu. L menyenggol pinggangku dengan sikunya dan berbisik,"Yah Hyung, berhentilah menatap Sunggyu hyung seperti itu. Kau bisa memunculkan sinar laser dari tatapan matamu itu."Ah benar ucapan L. Pasti aku terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang. Ehem, setelah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sesaat mencoba mengusir imajinasi aneh yang ada di pikiranku, aku mendekati Dongwoo dan menyapanya tenang,"Oh, senangnya bisa berkumpul dengan kalian di sini."

Kami berlima duduk dan mulai memesan makanan. Sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang, Hoya bercerita tentang persahabatan kami sejak awal mula hingga keretakan yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Terkadang Myungsoo dan aku menambahi serta membantah apa yang dikatakan Hoya ketika yang dibicarakan dirasa sudah terlalu memalukan untuk didengar. Kami bisa bercanda tawa seperti dulu, betapa bahagianya aku memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

Setelah itu giliran Dongwoo yang bercerita tentang persahabatannya dengan Sunggyu hyung. Mereka berdua bersahabat sejak kecil karena kebetulan rumah mereka berdekatan. Sekolah merekapun selalu sama hingga SMA. Ketika kuliah Dongwoo dan Sunggyu hidup di apartemen bersama walaupun jurusan yang mereka ambil berbeda. Sunggyu mengambi jurusan seni dan Dongwoo mengambil hukum. Sunggyu mengubah-ubah ekpresinya selama mendengarkan cerita Dongwoo. Terkadang ia mangguk-mangguk membenarkan, namun tak jarang juga ia memukul pelan lengan pria dino ini ketika dia menceritakan kejelekan Sunggyu.

Di tengah pembicaraan, Sunggyu meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar membuat Dongwoo menghentikan ceritanya dan memilih menemani sahabatnya itu. Setelah mereka berdua hilang dari pandangan mata kami, Hoya tiba-tiba saja menatapku.

"Woohyun-ah," nada suaranya terdengar serius dan ada sedikit unsur nervous, ya lagipula dia hanya akan memanggilku Woohyun kalau ia bicara tentang hal yang serius padaku.

"Hm, wae?"

"Bisakah kau dan Myungsoo membantuku?" ekspresi memelas ditunjukkan oleh sahabatku yang berprofesi sebagai dokter ini.

"Membantu apa hyung?" Myungsoo berkata tenang sambil sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya ke meja.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa mendapatkan firasat buruk,"Bantu aku melamar Sunggyu malam ini," dengan entengnya pria berambut cepak di hadapanku ini berkata membuat jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Apa itu artinya Hoya juga mencintai Sunggyu?

"Tapi hyung, Woohyun hyung ju-," kuinjak kaki Myungsoo yang duduk di sebelahku membuatnya menatapku heran,"Tentu Hoya. Kami akan sangat senang jika bisa membantumu," ucapku bersemangat.

Tatapan tak percaya yang dilemparkan Myungsoo membuatku agak risih tapi aku membalasnya dengan tatapan menyuruhnya diam. Pria tampan di sebelahku ini hanya mendesah pelan dan kembali menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya pada kami. Hei, tapi aku harus berbuat apa? Hoya adalah sahabatku. Dia mengenal Sunggyu lebih lama daripada aku. Dia yang menemani Sunggyu saat ia dalam masa-masa kritis dan ia juga yang mengobati Sunggyu. Dia jauh lebih tahu tentang Sunggyu. Dan satu lagi. Dia punya Sungjong.

"Sungjong pasti akan sangat senang kalau dia tahu Sunggyu akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami," Hoya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantú?"

"Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya, aku hanya perlu support kalian. Aku sudah memesan koki restoran ini untuk memasukkan cincin ke cake yang kita pesan sebagai dessert. Aku akan melamar Sunggyu setelahnya. Oya, aku minta kalian membawa Dongwoo pergi saat dessert datang," mata Hoya yang berbinar-binar saat membicarakan rencana pelamarannya membuat hatiku sakit, tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku dan memasang senyum palsu.

"Jadi, kau ingin kami meninggalkanmu dengan Sunggyu saja di meja ini?" tanyaku.

"Ne."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pengunjung yang lain?"

"Tenang, aku sudah mengurus tentang itu."

"Baiklah. Hanya membawa Dongwoo pergi dari sini kan?"

"Ne Woohyun-ah. Kalian mau melakukannya kan?"

"Tentu, apa yang tidak kami lakukan untuk sahabat sendiri," ucapku bersemangat sedangkan Myungsoo hanya berujar pelan,"Baiklah."

"Kalian memang sahabatku yang terbaik," ucapnya seraya menepuk pundak kami,"Ah, itu mereka sudah datang. Kita mulai rencananya."

Semangatku yang tadinya membara sekarang pupus dan hilang sudah. Hatiku serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum berpikir bahwa Sunggyu sebentar lagi akan menjadi belahan jiwa Hoya, sahabatku. Betapa malangnya nasibku. Aku memang bukan orang yang mujur dalam hal percintaan. Aku memang selalu bernasib sial, dikhianati dan merasakan cinta tak terbalas seperti ini. Oh God, apa salahku di kehidupanku yang telah lalu?

"Eh maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama," ujar Sunggyu dengan suaranya yang sangat merdu itu.

"Gwaenchana," jawab Hoya. Aku dan Myungsoo hanya mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Hoya barusan walaupun dalam hati aku menangis.

**Thanks buat yang udah baca dan komen. Mian cuz this is such a boring and lame chapter…**


End file.
